Let's just hope it gets my nose
by Maddybee-x
Summary: Dave and Gee are official snogging partners, on christmas night, something happens that will change their life.... Please Read and review! Hope you enjoy! chapter 2 is up!
1. Chrimbo!

**Hello there my little friends :D**

**I have decided to write this story because I couldn't get the idea out of my head until I wrote it, its going to be around 5-10 chapters, i think. Its more like a one shot story, but its quite good.**

**Its called, Lets just hope it gets my nose. It sort of gives it away a little but the title sounded good.**

**It takes place around 5 months after S.I.T.N.O.P, Dave and Gee are together and Massimo is long gone.**

**It starts around Dave and Gee's first christmas together as offical snogging partners, something happens that will change their life. It 's going to all the way through 'this special thing thats going to happen.**

**I hope you like it.**

**P.S Check out my other story, Gee Nicks and her Marvy life.**

**P.P.S Its rated T because you have to be mature to understand the story.**

**Remember to review!!**

** X!~~Maddybee~~!X **

**Friday December 23****rd**

**7.00pm**

Getting ready for my big date with Dave. I am quite nervy actually, me and Dave have been going out for almost 5 months now, but there is something about tonight that is making me feel a nervy b coming on.

Mutti and Vatti have gone away with Libs and Uncle Eddie for the weekend down south so I will get the whole weekend to myself, _finally. _

I am still not sure what to wear and Dave is picking me up in an hour.

I have the choices of,

The Black dress or the White dress.

**7.55pm **

Decided on the Black dress, after all I don't want to look too wedding-y.

Wearing the black dress, black patent leather heels, sparkly black shrug, black clutch and dark Smokey make up, natural lippy and hair in nice bouncy curls.

Ready.

**7.56pm**

Waiting on the wall for Dave to pick me up, he said we were going for a meal. I hope he meant a restaurant-y type of meal because I am _far _too over dressed for McDonalds!!

I wonder if tonight is going to be like our first proper date? Oh, I haven't told you what happened did I?

Well....

After Massimo and Dave nearly had a fisticuffs, Massimo got all worked up at me shouting to never see Dave again, when I said no he lost his rang and went to hit Dave but missed and ended up hitting me by an accident, after that I told him to basically, 'get lost'. Me and Dave where still 'accidently' snogging even when we were both single and we thought 'why don't we carry on snogging but take away the accidently part?' And here we are now, still official snogging partners.

Dave walked around the corner looking handsome as ever, I gave him a big squeeze when he got to my wall.

**8.25pm**

**Posh restaurant (not McDonald's yey!)**

Phew! Not McDonalds then which is brills, how embarrassing would that be sitting in McDonald's wearing a party dress, heels, a clutch, and very grown up make-up?!?!?!

Looking at the menu trying to understand what it says, I don't understand menu's we live in England, yet Restaurants still write their menu in Italian, Stupid Italians I have hated them ever since Massimo left. Good Riddance.

"Are you excited for chrimbo?" I said while waiting for our spag bol to share (!) to arrive.

"Yeh, just don't want the whole Christmassy atmosphere to be over."

"Yeh I know what you mean, but after chrimbo you have still got Valentine's day and your birthday, so it's not all bad."

"No, I suppose my birthday will be quite cool I am planning on having a party actually, I was thinking the 14th of January would be a good date?"

"That would be marvy, No themes though that Rosie's thing and you know what Rosie can be like."

"Yeh." He laughed.

The Spaghetti bolognaise came and was delicious, I kept trying to feed Dave like they do in those really naff movies, but he didn't really understand the concept and kept trying to have 2 forks in his mouth at the same time (don't ask me).

When we finished the waitress came over to take out desserts me and Dave just looked at each other, we were stuffed and I don't think neither of us could handle another course.

Instead we just left to walked for a while, sometimes not even talking just enjoying each other's company.

We went to the park, where we finally sat down Dave turned to me and said,

"Gee, You know I love you more than the whole world and I just want to make sure you have a brilliant Christmas."

"You too Dave, But-"

That's when Mark Big Gob came along

"Oi Georgia, home alone tonight huh, Maybe I could come around and warm those fellas up for you?"

I looked at Dave you could see the thunder in his face he got up and walked up to Mark, he gave him a sharp blow to the face and Mark fell to the ground

"Now apologise!" Dave said in a naff Hitler accent. Mark tried to escape but he finally gave in and said,

"Sorry Georgia, I will leave you alone, just tell your boyfriend to get off me."

I nodded my head and Dave let him go, Mark went whimpering off.

Dave walked me home, he asked if I wanted him to stay the night, I knew Mark had been warned but that hadn't stopped him before.

Dave worked on a barrier of cushions on my bed so that we could have our space, I just told him to stop being so stupid as they was pillows left our heads.

**Saturday 24****th**** December.**

**9.00am**

**Bed.**

Don't know why I woke up this early. It's just ridiculous. When I finally escaped Dave's iron grip I decided to wake him up, it couldn't be that hard could it?

Trying to wake up Dave is impossible. I have tried sitting on his stomach and chest to see if that would wake him up. No.

Brushing his hair. No.

Hitting him with the brush. No.

Blowing raspberries on his cheek. No.

Hitting him with a pillow. No.

Jumping on the bed. No

Pulling his hair. No.

Ice cubes down his back. No.

The list is endless if only Libby was here...

Wait a minute, Libby isn't here but Angus is.

**6 minutes later.**

"OWWWW,BLOODY HELL, WHAT IS WRONG WITH THAT MENTAL CAT??!?!!?!?"

That was Dave waking up to Angus's massage well more like Angus treating Dave's leg like a scratch post.

Seriously I CANNOT stop laughing.

**10.30am**

**My Bedroom.**

Daves just gone, I am lying on my bed where Dave was lying last night, my pillow still smells of him but not like all boyish just Dave-ish.

Better go downstairs and tidy up a little, My Olds are back tonight.

**12.00pm**

AHH it's all nice and tidy now, might ring the Ace Gang and organise an Ace Gang meeting at mine.

**1 minute later.**

**On the phone.**

"Ro-Ro It's me, Georgia, MERRY CHRISTMAS!"

"God Jule! (A/N God Jule is Norwegian for merry Christmas) my little Viking pally, is your present for me this year to make me deaf?"

"Rosie there is a Ace gang meeting at my house in half an hour, be there or be square, although there is a entry fee of 3 jammy dodgers, Call around the Gang and spread the word, cheers, By the way NO BOYS!" And I hung up before she could reply.

**½ an hour later.**

Doorbell just rang, I have made the house perfect, There is cushions everywhere I have made some popcorn (shocker there was actually popcorn in the house) they have all agreed to come round for a slumber party before my rents get back this evening.

**1 hour later.**

Everyone is here and we are chatting about the snogging scale, next I am guessing we will be exchanging pressies, but we have made a rule that were not allowed to open them until tomorrow.

.GOD. BREAKING NEWS.

Ro-Ro and Sven have got up to number 10!! (haha that rhymed).

Everyone was little gold fishies when we found out, jaws dropped and everything (and that was jaws now drawers you dirty minx's.)

So Rosie is officially a women now- scary thought. Everyone was agog as er... anyway we where agog.

Everyone was asking her questions but Jas was just sitting flicking her fringe, eyes popping out of her head saying "I hope you used protection." Oh drone on Old Lady May-belle Of the Forest.

**4.00pm**

**Ace Gang have left the building.**

Busy clearing up _again_ of them Messy sods.

Since everyone is going to forced to have 'family time' tomorrow we are planning on meeting up at Luigi's on Monday i.e. Boxing Day.

It was interesting to find out where everybody is on the snogging scale.

This is the order we are in

Rosie and Sven – 10 (!)

Jools and Rollo- virtual number 9 (it's a new one.)

Me and Dave, Ed and Mabs- Number 8.

Jas and Tom- virtual number 8.

Ellen and Dec- Er... A erm... bit of... number ... 7 or something??

**6.00pm **

**The Olds are home.**

They all came bursting in wearing Rudolph antlers and Santa hats. Believe me, It wasn't a pretty sight.

They greeted me by saying or shouting as some people might call it

"MERRY THRISTMATHHHHH" yes they were drunk.

Good Grief.

I know, I should expect it and all but that is disgraceful. A song came to mind when Mutti started to sing Jingle bells it was,

'You married a drunk and your an unfit mother'

Hehe.

**8.00pm**

**Libby's bedroom.**

It's amazing in here now; Libby has actually tidied her room There is no dead barbies or anything. She said it's for 'Santy' coming.

She looks sooo cute she is wrapped up wearing her jimmy-jams and her teddies all surrounding her. You can just make out her face among the cuddly toys.

She was all excited, she had her stocking out at the bottom of her bed, I remembered when I used to be that excited it all ended when we went to Stalag 14 and hawk eye told us,

"He isn't real you fools now grow up and stop being stupid little school girls."

Yes, I know nice talk.

**12.30am**

**Bed.**

I have just been told to go to bed by my parents they said,

"You better go to bed Georgia or Santa won't bring you any toys." They were still drunk and treating me like I was 6 or something.

**Sunday December 25****th**

**9.00am**

**Being woken up by my adorable little sister.**

Not. She is jumping on me and shoving a clothes hanger up my nose.

I finally went downstairs to see what 'Santy had brought me'.

I have never seen Libby so excited, she was purple. That explains the state of the house I think.

I got a lot of things this year, that I didn't expect

Lots of cool clothes

Make up

New mature bedroom stuff (quilt covers etc.)

1 pair of trainers

1 pair of heels

1 pair of flats

Fashion calendar

5 over the shoulder holders.

Jewellry

DVDs

Socks (?)

Hair straighteners.

And some stocking fillers, I was over the moon. (Not literally you fules).

**5.00pm**

**Eating Chrimbo Dinner.**

This is really lush actually, Mutti got some recipes of her aerobics friends, and actually followed them!!!

Yum!

**6.30pm**

**Walking to Dave's.**

Dave rang and asked if I wanted to go round to swap pressies, I agreed and quickly went to my bedroom to wrap up his pressie, which I am vair proud of.

When I rang on Dave's door his Mutti answered and pulled me into a big hug, by the looks of things his family were just on their way out they had their coats on and where hurrying past me saying 'Merry Christmas' – enough evidence for me.

When I walked into the living room, Dave was sitting on the Sofa playing on a play station, I guessed he got it for Christmas.

When he spotted me, he turned off his game and gave me number 6, Wowee! Jelloid knickers a go-go

After a lot of chatting about our chrimbo we went upstairs to his bedroom where he has my present.

We sat on his bed and gave each other our presents, I had got him,

A digital photo frame (which was vair expensive) that had around 100 photos of the Ace Gang and Lads together.

A mug which I had custom made it said 'I am the Vatti."

And a Key ring with a camel on that had wrote on 'Top Humps' (Don't ask.)

He was delighted with his gifts (how sad did that sound?)

So was I, He got me some fabbity fab pressies,

A new pink I pod which was engraved on the back it said

Property of Gee nicks,

Who is property of Dave the Laugh

Love You Loads Kittycat

xxx

And a cat key ring which said,

'purrrrrrrrrrfect.'

I was so happy with my presents I gave him the snog of his life making him jellod.

"Kittycat, Thanks you didn't have to, I love my pressies, but not as much as you."

"Dave, I did have to 'cos you're the best boyfriend in the world."

Then we had the snog fest of the century.

When all of a sudden, he was on top of me, and I was taking his shirt off, his fingers where running through my hair making me go utterly butterly jelloid.

"Are you sure about this, Gee, I don't want you to do anything you will regret."

I was still jelloid and unable to speak so I nodded my head, then it continued.........

And all of a sudden it happened, number 10!!!

**11.00pm**

**Dave's bed.**

When we woke up we realised we must of fell asleep (obviously or we wouldn't of woke up!) Downstairs we could hear his parents coming in, we got dressed as quickly as possible before they came upstairs.

When they came bursting into Dave's bedroom, Me and Dave where just Normal as Normal Norma's on Normal tablets.

Dave was sitting on his bed reading a _top gear_ magazine and I sat at his desk filing my nails, I could see Dave trying not to laugh behind his magazine which made me laugh I managed to splutter out,

"Hello, Did you enjoy your night?"

"Yes thank you dear, What have you kids been up to?"

That's when Dave into the Laughing fit of the century, I said as cool as I possibly could,

"Oh you know, just hanging out, Drinking coke-" she interrupted me by saying,

"That explains Dave's hyperness then, I told you not to drink coke near bedtime Davey."

That's when _I_ started laughing uncontrollably.

**30 minutes later.**

**Walking Home with Dave.**

Walking with Dave is sooo relaxing, we keep brushing arms, I knew we were both thinking about what had happened that night. When we got to my house, I invited him, he said,

"I better be going home Gee, I am sorry I would it's just I have to go home and kill my folks for discussing my bedtime with my girlfriend."

"And calling you Davey."

"Yeh that too, Have a good night Gee, I will be thinking about you." He winked and did his fabby grin.

"Love you Dave."

"Love you more, Kittycat."

**12.15am**

**Lying in bed.**

When I got in the house, Neither Mutti nor Vatti noticed I was a women now, which I am glad at because I knew Vatti would go Ballictimus.

It's hard trying to get to sleep when I am confused over what outfit to wear for the Ace Gang meeting at Luigi's tomorrow.

I know I will wear

My Skinny dark denim jeans

Slouchy tee

Large cardi (it's very nippy noodles this time of year)

And my cool black leather heeled boots.

Sorted.

It's impossible to go to sleep now there is- zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz.

**Monday 26****th**** December **

**12.30pm**

**Luigi's coffee shop.**

Sitting waiting for our orders to come, I ordered a Hot chocolate with maltesers yum!

We were all chatting, I hadn't got the chance to tell them my number 10 news yet.

While they kept rambling on I interrupted there chat by saying rather loudly,

"I GOT UP TO NUMBER 10!!!"

Then everyone shut up and stared at me, mouths open and everything.

That's when everyone started talking at once.

"WHEN?"

"HOW?"

"WHO MADE THE FIRST MOVE?"

"WHAT WAS IT LIKE?"

"WAS..IT..ER...LIKE... ER... WITH..ER..DAVE..ER..OR...SOMETHING?" yes that was Ellen.

I explained to them he whole story

How it started and everything everyone was agog, exactly like how we all were when Rosie was telling us. Then Jassy started.

"Did you use protection?" Jas said, My heart dropped. We didn't. But it would be ok. Right? I mean we only did it once. I just replied,

"Yeh, of course."

"Good, I knew you weren't _that_ stupid."

Thanks for that Jas, if only she knew I _was 'that_ stupid'.

When we all finished our drinks we all parted off to go home.

As soon as I got in the house, I rang Dave.

"Hello, Hughson household speaking."

"Hello, Mrs Hughson is Dave there please."

"Oh yes dear, I will just get him for you."

I heard her shouting his name, I was so nervy I was about to poo my panties. (Not literally thank god.)

"Hiya, Jack the biscuit speaking."

"Hi Dave, Its Gee."

"Hi, how may I be of service to you?" He was using his cheeky voice, it gave me the horn _alot._

"Dave, we didn't use a er... you know.. a er... last night did we?"

"Kittycat, What in God's name are you trying to say?"

"Boy balloon, me, you, bed, night, pregnant, Jas, protection, Viking." What in fresh hell was I saying?

"I am coming round." And he hung up. Charming.

**15 minutes later.**

**Doorbell ringing.**

Went and answered the door, Dave was standing there wearing his red nose, mega hilarious but I just couldn't laugh I was really worried.

He gave me a big hug and said it would be okay , I hoped so, at least I wasn't blubbing, that would have been embarrassing.

When we were up in my room he asked me what it was about, even though I knew he knew (mega confusing or what?).

I told him everything that has happened since Saturday he just nodded. A lot.

When I finished, he gave me a soft number 5. We talked for a while, asking me whether I regretted it, I didn't I just wish it had been more thought out.

When he left I worked out when the painters would be in, next week so if they didn't come by the 3rd of January, I am in big merde.

**Thursday 5****th**** January.**

Nothing much has happened this Christmas holidays. I have been in anticipation on whether the painters where coming, it's the fifth of January now and I was due 2 days ago, I better phone Jas.

"Hello Jas speaking."

"Jas it's me."

"Who's me?"

"Fine then, it's Georgia."

"Oh Hi, Me and Tom went out on a ramble today and we found some rare leaves that are totally-"

"I might be preggers."

"WHAT?!?? I am coming round." I think she has deafened me.

**10 minutes later.**

Only God knows why Jas had to bang on the door so loud. As soon as I opened the door she came in shouting,

"I THOUGHT YOU USED PROTECTION, YOU LIED TO ME, YOU'RE ONLY 16 YOU'RE STILL AT SCHOOL, HOW COULD YOU BE SO STUPID, YOU HAVE ONLY BEEN GOING OUT WITH HIM FOR 5 MONTHS AND YOU GET PREGNANT."

It's a bloody good job my Olds where out otherwise I would be dead right now.

I _finally_ got Jas to calm down. I explained to her, about Dave coming round, me waiting, not getting my period, everything. When I finished she told me she was going to go to _Boots_ and buy a preggers test.

Let's just hope it's negative.


	2. Mothers Weekly

**20 minutes later.**

**My bedroom with Jas.**

Jas had just come back with the pregnancy test and she is nagging me to do it now. But I will not just to prove a point.

**5 minutes later.**

**Sitting on my bed.**

"So if its 2 lines its positive and 1 its negative." I said asking Jas, we were still waiting for the lines to show.

"Yep."

"Oh my giddy god, What if it's positive?"

"Then we'll call Dave and tell him."

"I can feel a nervy b coming on."

"Just chill out Gee."

"It's not that easy Jas."

"I know what I would do in this situation."

"What?"

"Go and buy a book of baby names because it's positive!"She squealed,

at first I didn't believe her, but when she showed me the 2 lines it all became real.

I sat on the bed my head spinning, Jas gave me a big hug which made me feel a little better. She suggested I should phone Dave. Good Idea I thought.

**2 minutes later **

**Phone ringing.**

"Hello, hornmeister speaking."

"Hello Dave, you better get round here right now."

"Gee? What's going on?"

"NOW!!!" That came from Jas, it's funny when she's angry.

Then strangely she disconnected the phone, she said

"We can't have any wannabe Vikings interrupting you when you're trying to tell Dave." Oooh, Rosie would not be happy to hear that.

While waiting for Dave to get here, me and Jas chatted about what I was going to do.

"Are you going to have an abortion?" she said, it shocked me.

"No, I couldn't its like murder." I had always been against abortion.

"I think the same way, so are you going to keep it?"

"I don't know, I mean, I love Dave, but I am only 16, it's a lot to take on."

"I Just want you to know Gee, if you do decide to bring the baby up yourself, I will always be here for you, and the Ace Gang too."

"Thanks Jas."

That's when there was a knock at the door. Jas went to answer it, I stayed upstairs in my room and waited for to hear Dave's voice.

"Dave, I would wipe that smile off your face."

"You can't tell Jack the biscuit what to do, that's like telling a frog to dance." I had no idea what he was going on about but it was funny.

"Dave, take those fangs out."

"I like them, I vant to zuck your blood." I heard him say.

"Dave" she started off calmly but then I heard,

" CAN YOU STOP SO BEING CHILDISH FOR 2 MINUTES?!?!?!"

"Christ almighty you haven't half got a gob on you I think you just deafened me." He said, I couldn't help but laugh.

Then he walked in the room.

He came and sat on the bed next to me. I was looking at him, Phoar he wasn't half lush, He leaned in for a number 5, but amazingly I pulled back (I don't know how I resisted one of Dave's snogs I just did.)

"What's wrong Kittycat?" He said, looking disappointed.

Then Jas started.

"Dave, Gee has to tell you something." Thanks for that Jas, I thought.

"Er... Dave..I am ... err.... like...."

"For god sakes, Gee's pregnant." Jas said, I would of biffed her but she had been so nice to me that night it would of been a tad bit harsh.

I did raisy-eyebrows to her and looked at Dave, He was staring into space not saying a word, it was worrying me actually he had no expression, emotion, no nothing.

**10 minutes later.**

Dave still hasn't said anything, he's still sitting staring into space, Me and Jas just keep shrugging our shoulders at each other, rather amusing actually.

Dave finally spoke, but not a lot of it was sense.

"So er... what... er like .... er ...you know..." I think it was supposed to be a question but I never understood any of it. After I am only human.

"Dave you have no idea how scared I am about this, I could really use your support."

"I'm going to be a dad?"

"Yes, I know where young, but people do it all the time."

"I'm going to be a dad?"

"Yes Dave."

"I'm going to be a dad?"

I was just about to say yes for the third time when Jas butted in,

"FOR THE LOVE OF GOD Dave, YES YOU ARE GOING TO BE A DAD NOW I THINK GEE DESERVES A HUG, DON'T YOU?"

He did as Jas said, I think he was scared to be honest when he gave me a hug he whispered in my ear,

"Christ that Jas is scary, I want you to know gee, I will always be here for you, you know that right?"

I nodded.

**1 hour later.**

**My bedroom with Dave.**

Jas had just left, me and Dave where sitting on my bed discussing how we were going to tell my olds.

Dave is going to stay the night, he said something about him not wanting me to be alone while my parents where over at Uncle Eddie's I just nodded along.

**5 minutes later.**

**Bathroom.**

I am standing in front of the mirror taking my make up off, Dave is standing in the door way staring at me its making me feel a bit uneasy

"Dave, why are you staring at me."

"I er... just think you're beautiful, and you shouldn't wear that much make up."

I just ignored him, I couldn't be bothered to argue, I wasn't half tired after all it had been a lot news in one day.

"I am nervous Gee."

"Me too, Dave but fortunately for you, you have the easiest part."

"Do you think it's going to be a girl or a boy?"

"I honestly don't know Dave."

"Do you think it will have ugly ears?"

"Dave, Shut up."

Dave came behind me and put his arms around my waist.

He whispered in my ear,

"Do you want to know what I am thinking?"

"What?" I said curiously.

"I'm thinking... Let's just hope it has my nose."

I turned round and biffed his shoulder.

"I'm just kidding Kittycat, When are you going to tell your folks?"

"Tomorrow."

"Oh, I better go early then."

"Wrong, you are going to be here when I tell them."

He backed away from me held is arms up and said,

"Woah! No your Vatti seriously scares me."

"Well its tough because you are going to be here you can't just abandon a pregnant girl."

"I know, I know, I am basically going to be your slave these next 9 months aren't I ?"

"Yup, Now go and get me some toast, Slavey Davey."

He did a naff bow then said

"Yes, Madam."

**10 minutes later.**

All tucked up in bed eating toast and chocci spread with Dave. He keeps asking me questions,

"What are you going to do about school?"

"Take time off, I guess"

"What are you going to tell your parents?"

"Er... that you got me pregnant?"

"No! Don't say that."

"What do you want me to say then?"

"That the stork came in the middle of the night."

"Dave, somehow I don't have the feeling that they will believe that."

He just ignored me and carried on asking questions.

**5 minutes later**

**In bed.**

Snuggled down with Dave, He has is arm across my waist and I feel safer than ever, it's hard to fall asleep knowing that tomorrow I am going to have to tell my parents that their 16 year old daughter got pregnant by her boyfriend of 5 months. Scary Bananas, I am never going to get to sleep- zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz.

**Friday 6****th**** January**

**10.00am**

**My bedroom.**

Dave has just gone in the shower before my Olds get back, I am soo nervous it's unbelievable,

"Nervous Kittycat?" Dave said walking into my bedroom, dressed now. I nodded my head, he gave me a big hug and stroked my hair.

"What if they disown me Dave?"

"How could they disown a brilliant girl like you?" I didn't say anything.

**2 hours later**

**Kitchen.**

Mutti and Vatti have just came in from Uncle Eddie's they are in a questionable good mood.

When they came in I told them they should go and a sit down in the Living room because I had to tell them something. They looked at me weird and said,

"If it's about the that bloody cat, I don't want to know."

I just rolled my eyes, I looked at Dave, he had gone pale white.

**2 minutes later **

**Living Room.**

Me and Dave are sitting on the 2 seater sofa holding hands and Mutti and Vatti are sitting on the 3 seater sofa (after all they need the room due to Vatti's gigantic belly and Mutti's huge Nunga Nungas).

God knows where Libby is, I didn't dare ask.

Dave started,

"Mr and Mrs Nicholson, Me and Gee have been going out for quite a while now and er well... the thing is..." Somehow he wasn't able to finish his sentence, I looked over at mum and dad, Vatti was smoking his cigar _again, _God help me.

I continued with,

"Me and Dave are erm... Pregnant."

Mutti went pale but Vatti just went right red, I thought he was going to choke on his cigar (which would of been hill-airy-arse.)

Dad started to walk over to where Dave was sitting, Dave squeezed my hand tighter (if that was possible).

I thought Vatti was going to hit Dave but instead he just shouted and pointed, Moustache waggling and everything,

"HE DID THIS TO YOU DID HE?" He said pointing to Dave but staring at me.

"Yes, but we have been going out for a while."

"A WHILE? A WHILE? I DON'T CALL 5 MONTHS A WHILE, HE IS PROBABLY GOING TO RUN OFF THE FIRST CHANCE HE GETS."

"Bob leave it." That came from Mutti who was still sitting down looking pale.

"I can assure you Mr. Nicholson, I will stand by Georgia and the baby."

"OH REALLY?"

"yes."

"OH REALLY?"

"yes."

If Vatti said 'OH REALLY' one more time I think I was going to wet myself.

"SO ARE YOU GOING TO KEEP IT THEN?"

"BOB! I seriously think you should calm down." Mutti said, coming to the rescue.

Dad sat down and there was a couple minutes of silence until Mum broke it,

"So are you planning an abortion?" Mum said a little shakily, I gulped the word 'abortion' still scared me, Dave put his arm around my shoulders and Vatti raised his eyebrows.

"No, I don't think I could do that, Mum."

"What are your plans then?"

"We haven't quite worked out a plan, but I think we're both pretty sure that we want to keep it."

Then the 'talk' started. The whole,

"Couldn't you control your selves?"

"It just takes one time."

"Babies cost a lot of money, you know."

"Where is the baby going to live?"

"You are only teenagers not even adults."

You know, Bla Bla Bla.

**45 minutes later.**

After what felt like forever Mum took me into the kitchen for a girly chat, leaving Dave alone with my Vatti, Bless him.

"Georgia, you have done some stupid things over your time but this beats them all." Mutti said actually cleaning some pans.( Yes I was shocked too.)

"Mum, this isn't exactly easy for me you know, I am just coming to terms with it myself, I wasn't going to tell you but I thought I would do the mature thing and speak to you about it, the least I deserve is some respect back."

Mutti just looked at me and then pulled me into a big hug almost suffocating me with her Nunga Nunga's, but I didn't care.

I think mum was crying, which made me cry so there we were standing in the kitchen crying.

"Gee, I will always be here for you, but I just didn't want you ending up like me, I wanted you to have a good future, good job and a baby can change all of that."

"I know, but I am sure I will be able to keep up with my GCSE's and I would have left school before the baby is born."

Mum never said anything.

"I am worried about you, Georgia, I had you when I was 18 and that was hard, How do you know that Dave will be there?"

"I just know Mum."

Then Dave came into the kitchen, he gave me a big hug and Mutti left.

"Dave, I'm sorry, What's he been saying?"

"Just telling me that it will cost a lot, you will need my support, a big responsibility, all the stuff I already know."

"Dave? Where both scared as hell, but don't you think that this could be really exciting?"

"Of course I do Kittycat."

Then the phone rang. Dave answered and then passed it to me,

"GEE, I AM SOOOO HAPPY FOR YOU!!"

It was Ro-Ro.

"Thanks Rosie, do the Ace gang know?"

"They sure do, Congrats Gee, but I have to go Sven is licking the paint again."

"Er...Ok see you later."

"s'laters."

I really question her sanity sometimes.

**4.00pm**

**Park with Dave.**

Me and Dave where on our way to tell his parents when we decided to take a walk in the park.

"When will you be going to the hospital Kittycat?"

"Er... I dunno, Mutti said next week I think."

"Oh ok, Do you want me to be there?"

"If you want to be there."

"Do you want me to be there?"

"Only if you want to be there."

"Well am I going to be wanted there?"

"Dave?"

"Yeh?"

"Shut up."

"Okay then."

We walked the next five minutes in silence, Dave was holding my hand and I was aware of him staring at me.

"What's the date today Kittycat?"

"er...January 6th."

I looked at Dave he was working something out on his fingers it was funny seeing him concentrating.

"It should be around middle of September then."

"What should?"

"The baby you silly billy" He said talking in a childish voice.

**20 minutes later.**

**Dave's doorstep.**

"Come in dears I don't want you freezing to death out there!" Dave's Mutti said when she opened the door.

When we were in the house Daves Mutti, Shelley started going on about the weather, how cold it was etc. Dave was trying to shut her up by doing obvious yawning but she didn't get the hint.

**10 minutes later.**

**Dave's living room.**

When Shelley finally shut up we went and sat down in the Living room. I started this time, so I didn't have to be the one to actually say it.

"Mr and Mrs Hughson, Me and Dave care about each other a lot and we have something to tell you."

"Erm.. Mum, Dad Georgia is going to have a baby."

They were where silent for a while, I thought how hilarious it would be to jump up and do the hokey-kokey but I changed my mind.

Then Shelley and Brian (Dave's dad) stood up and came over to us, Shelley gave me a hug and Brian patted Dave on the back.

Then Dave's brother, Paul came downstairs, he was bout 20 and looked almost the same as Dave just taller.

"What's going on down here then?" Paul said standing at the bottom of the stairs.

"Er... Gee's pregnant." Dave said bravely.

"Cool." Was the only word Paul said before he went back up the stairs.

**5.05pm**

**Luigi's with Dave.**

Well that was eventful, God, Daves Mutti can get excited over little things. We where there for ages, while she talked and talked and talked and talked....

Although I mustn't be Queen Bitch, because she has offered to pay for anything the baby will need, which I thought was vair good generosity wise.

After our chat, Dave took me to Luigi's, He ordered me a hot chocolate with Maltesers. Yum.

It's getting a little bit scary this 'baby' business, at first it didn't seem real but now telling our folk's it's just beginning to hit me on the head (not literally you fules!!).

**5.45pm**

**Somewhere near a fountain.**

When we finished our drinks, me and Dave went out for a walk, we just held hands, occasionally looking at each other.

It was pitch black now, and you could see some stars.

Dave grinned at me when we caught each other's eye once it made me go completely jelloid. It was then when I realised that I was in love. Proper love. With Dave the Laugh.

When Dave walked me home, the Ace Gang where waiting outside. Mutti and Vatti had gone out, and they had been waiting for someone to let them in for ages.

When I let them in the cuddling started, I felt like I was being suffocated, so in my rare moment of geniusosity I wriggled out of the group hug and said,

"This can't be good for the baby." Everyone agreed and carried on hugging.

The Ace Gang had brought me balloons, banners and baby magazines. Dave decided to come in and 'help me out' I had no idea what he wanted to 'help me out' with but I said ok anyway.

**7.00pm**

**Lying on my bed with Dave.**

The Ace Gang had left and me and Dave where chilling out, We where both lying on the bed, Dave was inspecting my left hand (no idea why) and with my right hand I was flicking through a baby magazine, it was mega boring and I would have appreciated a copy of _Bliss_ or _Heat _more.

"Kitty cat, you have the same pattern finger prints as _moi."_

"Dave, that's not possible, everyone has different finger prints."

"No, I mean me and you both have swirly ones."

"Oh, I have never noticed before."

He just stayed silent, he hadn't been very Dave the Laughy lately, as a matter of fact he hasn't been since we found out about the baby. Not keeping my mouth shut I said,

"Dave? Why haven't you been very laughy since I told you about the baby?"

He looked thoughtful for a moment, which by the way was vair scary.

"I have just been thinking you know, how quick and sudden this has all been."

I felt guilty hearing him say that I let my head hang.

Dave noticed I was upset, so he lifted up my chin and gave me a gentle kiss.

I smiled, back to jelloidosity at last.

**9.00pm **

**Bed.**

As soon as Dave heard my parents stupid clown car outside, he made a quick escape, down the tree, God knows why. While going down the tree he shouted,

"Fairwell oh Kittycat, I will see you when the PANTS arise." I do worry about him sometimes, mostly his sanity.

Just as I was snuggled down reading _Mothers weekly _Mutti barged in.

"Gee, you have an appointment at the hospital next week, I will take you, oh and Jas if she wants, Good night Sweetheart."

I was a little shocked at the 'Sweetheart' part but I just carried on reading about Morning Sickness.

**20 minutes later.**

Apparently, Only 5% of women have their baby on their due date, Crikey.

I better call Jas.

_**Okay, so there was chapter 2 of 'Let's just hope it gets my nose' I actually slipped the title in the chapter somewhere. This was more of a coming-to-terms-setting-the-story type of chapter, not a lot happened but we just sort of needed a base to start and build the story on like a multi story car park- I'll shut up now.**_

_**By the way, Just in case you're wondering I AM NOT PREGGERS, if I was I wouldn't be writing a story. And I am WAY to young.**_

_**This is taking a lot of my time writing this on top of homework (*groan*) so I am going to have to alternate between stories of LJHIGMN and Gee nicks 'n' her marvy life for updating as sadly I don't have 8 arms to type with, but I wouldn't want to be an octopus like Lindsey tell you what forget I ever said that actually, imagine an imaginary backspace bar just deleting it all .**_

_**So yes, I am crazy, But No, I don't care :D**_

_**Please READ and REVIEW it will make me vair happy!!**_

_**Hope your grooving well,**_

_**Maddybee AKA Geordie-Gee.x**_


End file.
